Unforgivable
by Tishannia
Summary: Zero & Yuuki Collection, possible AU chapters ; o16. what an uncomfortable question...
1. unforgivable

**Unforgivable**

_( Zero x Yuuki )_

**prompt : **love

Disclaimer: I do not own Zero, Yuuki, absolutely nothing of Vampire Knight. These words, however, are mine.

* * *

Somewhere, something deep in her mind was warning her. Telling her to stop.

Yet if she did... Where would that leave Zero...?

No, leaving him was not an option. Because something inside of her churned every time she saw him. The butterflies would flutter incessantly whenever she was around him and she found that that was where she always wanted to be -- around him.

_With_ him.

Pressing herself against him she looked into his eyes -- she knew he felt disgusted and she knew he was sorry. Sorry things had to be this way.

_Let's do something unforgivable..._

As he lowered his lips to her neck she closed her eyes and let go.

She could do this for him.

She would do this for the one she loved.

* * *


	2. give and take

**Give and Take**

_( Zero & Yuuki )_

**prompt : **water

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, its characters, settings, etc. These words, however, are mine.

* * *

It was a want stirring inside of him, a love that he couldn't contain that had started it all. His lips descended upon hers, soft and yielding, his hands roaming across her body that felt silky beneath his fingers as the water sprayed down on them mercilessly.

Pure desire.

He was surprised to find it mirrored in her, as she ran his fingers through his hair, soft sounds leaving her mouth as she was pushed to the edge.

Pressing her up against the wall of the shower, he pulled away and looked down at her, breathless. "Yuuki?" His voice sounded small and unsure, even to him, but he didn't really find himself caring at that point. He'd taken so much from her in the past -- he was willing to give back now, but only if she wanted it.

And then, what if she didn't even want what he was giving?

She looked up at him through heavy eyelids, her eyelashes dark and making her look ethereal. Her breathing was shallow and she was shaking slightly, from what he wasn't sure.

_Beautiful._

"Zero?" She asked, sounding confused and thinking that, maybe, she'd gone too far.

He leaned down again, captivated by her and his lips just barely brushed her own. His breath hitched as she shuffled closer to him and he closed his eyes. "Do you... Want this?"

There was no hesitation from her. "Zero." She stood up on her toes and pulled him back into the searing madness of passion that had been held back for a long time -- too long, perhaps. Somewhere in between it all, she'd whispered three words that had ignited life inside of him.

_I love you._

He knew that he would be fine. They'd get through this, all of it, as long as they stuck together.

He made sure she saw just how much he loved her, too.

Now and forever.

* * *


	3. it's mine!

**It's Mine!**

_( Zero x Yuuki )_

**prompt : **cookie

Disclaimer: I do not own Zero, Yuuki, absolutely nothing of Vampire Knight. These words, however, are mine.

* * *

"It's mine!" A young Yuuki cried, reaching out towards her friend. "Zero, it's mine! It really is. Daddy said I could have it."

Zero merely glanced down at her uninterestedly. "I didn't hear that."

"Of course not!" Yuuki continued, sitting herself down right beside the older boy. Looking up at him with innocent eyes, she pouted and stared longingly at the silver haired boy. "You weren't here when he told me. He said that I could have it before you came back in."

"I doubt it."

"No really!"

Rolling his eyes, he stood and began to walk away. She squealed in protest and latched herself onto his arm.

"Look at me, Zero." She said in her best mock-stern voice.

Zero complied and raised a slim eyebrow in question. Her antics were bothersome sometimes...

"Can I please have it back?" She asked sweetly, not once breaking eye contact with him. "Please..."

Damn her. Damn her and her looks, he thought. He sighed and handed her the cookie in his hand, unhooked her from his limb and started to walk out the door, wondering why on earth it was that he couldn't refuse Yuuki anything.

"Wait, Zero!" She called out to him. She was in front of him in seconds and she quickly shoved something into his palm, hugged him and skipped away. Holding his hand out in front of him and looking down, he was unsurprised to find half of the aforementioned cookie laying there, neatly halved by the girl. He couldn't stop a smile from gracing his lips.

Like him, she couldn't refuse him anything either.

Even when he didn't ask.

...That could be a problem in the future.

* * *


	4. you won't hurt me

**You Won't Hurt Me**

_( Zero x Yuuki )_

**prompt : **trust

Disclaimer: I do not own Zero, Yuuki, absolutely nothing of Vampire Knight. These words, however, are mine.

* * *

"Yuuki..."

A sharp glance from across the room.

"I..." A sigh and self-loathing flicker of the eyes -- those absolutely beautiful eyes of his. "Something like this, it can't end well."

Yuuki stood from her position on the floor, leaving whatever it was she was doing on the ground. Walking over, she sat down beside his stretched out form on the bed and gave him an indecisive and troubled look that he knew contained love, something he'd hungered for all of his life, but not wanted to badly to push away. She laid her hand gently against his cheek and smiled. "I trust you."

He looked away, a sign that he didn't believe her.

Moving, she sat on top of him, straddling his hips and leaning down to capture his lips with her own. She settled herself flush against him and he rolled over, unable to resist the temptation.

"You won't hurt me." She whispered, sure of herself.

He wondered why.

"You don't know that." He replied breathlessly, but not once stopping.

"Oh, I do." She assured him, bringing her legs to his sides so he could settle more comfortably. His breath was hot on her neck, his gentle hands roaming never too far. "I do."

* * *


	5. never ending battle

**Never Ending Battle**

_( Zero x Yuuki )_

**prompt : **bloody

Disclaimer: I do not own Zero, Yuuki, absolutely nothing of Vampire Knight. These words, however, are mine.

* * *

He was holding a dagger to her throat and she the gun to his throat; who would be the first to move, they both wondered.

Tears were brimming in Yuuki's eyes. "Why are we doing this again?" She whispered painfully.

He narrowed his eyes, his body coursing with fear and hate -- fear at what he might have to do now or in the future and hate at himself... For the fact that he even needed to think about it at all. "If you won't kill me, Yuuki..." His eyes reached deep within her own, willing her to understand, _to act_. "Then I have to kill you." Her eyes held no emotion directed towards him and he wished there was something he could grab hold of, if only to make him feel better.

_Selfish_. He was selfish and that was all there was to it.

"No, you don't." Stubborn, her number one attribute. "You're being stupid. _Again_," she added, lowering the gun.

"Don't." He snapped, grabbing her arm. "You know this is..."

"The way it has to be?" She finished his sentence, the tears spilling over. "Fine," she continued harshly, taking hold of the arm holding the weapon to her neck. "Then kill me."

It was meant to be a bloody scene, but there was no blood.

There never would be.

He knew, deep down, he could never kill her. Neither she, him.

And so they would continue their bickering and their silent stares filled with so much more than just a heated dare... Until one's final breath was wrought by someone entirely different.

If they ever let it happen.

* * *


	6. where would they be?

**Where Would They Be?**

_( Zero x Yuuki )_

**prompt : **addicted

Disclaimer: I do not own Zero, Yuuki, absolutely nothing of Vampire Knight. These words, however, are mine.

* * *

It was like an addiction.

No, it just _was_ an addiction.

A very bad addiction, one he needed to control.

Blood.

Life.

Stealing crimson rivers and shining spirits.

But that wasn't his only addiction; he had another, one just as big and as hard to control as any other.

He loved to see Yuuki smile. To see her eyes light up and to hear the musical laughter coming from her delicious looking lips that he'd never had the chance to taste. He especially loved when he was the reason for her to smile, when her smile was for him and him only.

But how could he make her smile anymore, he asked himself. How could she smile around him, at him, when she knew of the things he was capable of? What he'd done to her so many times?

He asked himself this even as she smiled at him now, her eyes dancing with happiness.

"Why do you do that?" He asked her then, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Do what?" Innocently, she tilted her head in question, suddenly looking confused.

"Smile? Around me?"

And there it was again. That smile that he so loved.

"What do you mean, why do I smile around you? You make me happy, Zero." She shook her head. "What a stupid question."

"Is it?"

"Of course it is." She reached out and touched him arm. "I smile because you're my friend. My best friend. And I love you." She shook her head again, tightening her grip on his arm when he started to move away from her. "No, stay. I know you don't like to hear it... For whatever reason, but I do love you, Zero. And I wish you would smile more often. I love your smile, you know."

An addiction. Nothing but a terribly controlling addiction.

And they shared it; where would they be without the other's smile?

* * *


	7. he hoped, just as much as she did

**Unforgivable**

_( Zero x Yuuki )_

**prompt : **galaxy

Disclaimer: I do not own Zero, Yuuki, absolutely nothing of Vampire Knight. These words, however, are mine.

* * *

"You know what I wish, Zero?" Yuuki whispered softly, breaking the peaceful silence that had elapsed between them for more than an hour; it was easy, she realized, to just sit here with him... Alone with their thoughts mingling.

"What?" He grunted noncommittally, coughing a bit to clear his throat. His eyes never once left the starry sky, glittering and tempting with its secrets and wonder.

She smiled gently, looking down at him. He was laying on his back on the roof of the school with her, completely relaxed; she loved to see him like this... It wasn't very often that he wasn't battling personal demons, walking around stiff and uncaring... Here he was safe from prying eyes, safe to let down his guard.

Her heart warmed with the thought that he trusted her enough to let her see him like this.

"Sometimes I wish we were somewhere else... Far away, in a distant galaxy, without a care in the world, nothing hanging over us, no worries..." She sighed wistfully. "I can only imagine, you know?"

"I know." He replied quietly, his eyes drifting closed. "But this as close as we'll ever get."

"Maybe..." She pursed her lips, letting her eyes wander back up to the darkness. "Maybe not, though."

He didn't answer to that; he didn't need to.

She knew he hoped, just as much as she did.

* * *


	8. a kiss for a kiss

**A Kiss for a Kiss**

_( Zero x Yuuki )_

**prompt : **gimme gimme never gets!

Disclaimer: I do not own Zero, Yuuki, absolutely nothing of Vampire Knight. These words, however, are mine. The idea was presented to me by my cousin Cheryl, also known on here as lilchicky044, slightly changed by me, though I am the only one who wrote the piece. Thank you very much, Cher!

* * *

He had refused to let her walk around outside alone at night, but that was just as well; he was good company, even if he didn't talk all that much. He was more interested in looking out for people who were trying to sneak out or for threats that she always joked about being out there, ready to entrap her when he wasn't paying attention or wasn't with her. He took what he liked to call his 'job' of protecting her seriously and she felt safe no matter whether he was completely focused or not, but he didn't seem to understand that. Saddening, because a playful Zero would make everything a lot more interesting.

To make the night all the more beautiful, there was a clear sky over their heads, filled with beautiful stars and the odd brush of shimmering material floating around seductively. The moon was big and bright, illuminating the landscape around them and she felt peaceful, but restless due to her companion's inactivity.

A casual movement from beside her caught the corner of her eye and she was surprised to see Zero's hand retreat from his coat pocket, a chocolate kiss held delicately between two fingers. "Hey--" She started and he slid his eyes over to her a little regretfully. He popped the candy into his mouth smoothly and she saw the corners of his mouth turn up.

"Gimme a piece!" She protested.

"Gimme gimme never gets." He chanted back a little monotonously at her.

She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Please?" She asked sweetly, giving him an irresistible look that, usually, as described, was irresistible to him. To her shock he said nothing more, pretending not to hear her. "Zero!"

He gave her a considering look, before his eyes filled suddenly with a pre-victory light. "Alright." He agreed.

Instantly suspicious, she narrowed her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "Wait a minute, that was too easy. What's the catch?"

"I give you a kiss, if you give me a kiss."

Aha. So that's what was in his eyes. He didn't think she would give him a kiss in exchange. Despite her thoughts, shock was written plainly across her face and she could feel her cheeks redden with both embarrassment and a sudden desire to do as he asked.

Well, why _not_?

Taking the few steps toward him that separated them, she saw a flicker of surprise cross over his features, but it was gone as soon as it was there as he reverted back to being unreadable; she laughed internally. He really had no idea what he'd just gotten himself into! He should've known better! Placing her hands on his shoulders, she stood up on her toes so she could actually reach him, leaning into him all the while. Instinctively, his hands moved to gently, but firmly hold her waist and she slowly started to lower her hands down the expanse of his torso.

She figured she had him far enough gone to slip her hand inside his coat pocket without him noticing; she was right.

She moved forward slowly until their lips were a hairs breadth apart before she stopped and smiled impishly. "Gimme gimme never gets." She breathed over his lips and his eyes widened as he snapped out of the trance she'd gotten him into. Pulling herself away from him, she also slipped her hand out of his pocket, filled with little chocolate kisses.

"You..." He began, but he couldn't seem to finish whatever he was going to say.

"Ah well, since I'm feeling nice... Here's a kiss for ya." She threw him one of the chocolates she'd taken and continued walking.

He didn't move for quite a while.

**

* * *

**


	9. tell no one

**Tell No One**

_( Zero x Yuuki )_

**prompt : **teddy bears

Disclaimer: I do not own Zero, Yuuki, absolutely nothing of Vampire Knight. These words, however, are mine.

* * *

Yuuki was beyond surprised to wake up to the sight of a giant gift on the other side of her room.

She scooted up in her bed, holding the covers close, blocking the cold of the morning out and glanced around her room warily; nobody was in her room... But who got in and how? Jumping off of her bed and walking over to the gift, she suddenly remembered what day it was.

Valentine's Day.

That, in itself, was enough to make her want to stay in bed all day due to what she knew was going to be coming with the girls and the night class... But she felt loved as she looked over the delicate paper wrapping up something she was suddenly excited to see... She set about looking for a tag first, but couldn't find one. Three people who could've brought it here for her popped into her head instantaneously.

Her father. Kaname. Or...

Zero?

No, no way, she thought. "Zero wouldn't do this." She said aloud and yet, something was tugging at her when she thought of him and this gift. Shaking her head, she sighed happily and set about ripping the heart ridden paper off, letting it lay about on the floor around her.

Sitting in front of her, looking cuddly and adorable, was the biggest teddy bear she had ever seen and with it lay a card. She took it gingerly and opened it up, smiling in satisfaction when she saw the scrawl of words.

_Tell no one, Yuuki. Or this is the last thing you'll ever get from me._

_...Happy Valentine's Day._

_-Zero _

"Zero..." She said, trailing off and feeling the most odd sensation of joy and uncertainty and overwhelming warmth that had her feeling like a puddle of goo. She nodded. "Zero would definitely do something like this..." She corrected aloud and smiled with a secret.

"But only for me."

* * *


	10. unaccustomed

**Unaccustomed**

_( Zero & Yuuki )_

**prompt : **I only feel this way when you're around

Disclaimer: I do not own Zero, Yuuki, absolutely nothing of Vampire Knight. These words, however, are mine.

* * *

"Isn't it so nice to get away from the Academy like this, Zero?" Yuuki asked from ahead of him, swinging her arms up into the air and managing to spin herself around in a circle as she walked without falling flat on her face. He would've liked to see that. "I can't believe that the Chairman got so sick, especially at a time like this! How are we supposed to get all the food we need back with us?"

"I'm sure you'll manage to think of something." He replied, gesturing offhandedly with his hand. He hadn't meant that as a compliment... Nonetheless, she took it as one.

"You're right! When have I ever _not _thought of something great?" Yuuki announced.

"I can think of a few things." Zero deadpanned, several memories filling his mind. "Like you thinking that your entire collection of toys should try to survive a flood -- which happened to be in the toilet." An image of a soaked Yuuki, smiling sloppily and pointing to her waterlogged stuffed animals overflowing the toilet made him smile. Just a little.

She had the grace to blush and turned around to face him, walking backwards. "I was young and curious." She defended herself, huffing. "At least I had my adventures; all you could do was walk around reading books and insulting me."

"I must've known the adventures you would pull off later in life would include me and I needed to retain my innocence as long as possible."

She laughed outright, which to his surprise turned into a shrill shriek as she stumbled over her own feet onto the ground.

"You're one hell of a mess, you know that, right?" Zero sighed after a moment of staring at her, about to move to help her up (as always, he thought wryly) but he didn't manage to do more than think about it, before someone was behind Yuuki, helping her up themselves.

Correction: helping her up _him_self.

Flustered, Yuuki allowed the man to help her up, before she spun around, taking a few steps backward to get a better look at him. He was young -- about their age and he was smiling crookedly at Yuuki. "Sorry if I startled you, but... Since this guy," he said, gesturing behind her to Zero, "wasn't exactly being helpful, I stepped in. I'm sorry if I was being too forward..." He finished, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Oh, no no no. Thank you for helping me!" Yuuki hurried to say. "You're right, Zero wasn't being helpful at all." She agreed, laughing wickedly internally, but putting on a resigned front for the man to see.

She didn't need to look behind her to know that Zero's eyes had turned frosty, since he _had_ been about to help her up...

But really, where was the fun in letting the guy know that?

"My name's Yuuki!" Yuuki supplied cheerfully, holding her hand out for him to shake.

"Nakayo." He replied, taking her hand and not shaking it...

But kissing it.

Zero wasn't accustomed to the flare of jealousy that rose up inside of him and he didn't like it. Actually, to be more specific, he didn't like this Nakayo character. Who was he that he thought he could just walk in and start up a conversation with a girl he barely knew? Although, by the sound of the conversation, they were doing quite the job in remedying that.

Still... He couldn't let his emotions get the best of him and so he forced himself to calm down and let his expression remain... Well, expressionless. "Yuuki?" He cut into their conversation and he was horrified to hear his voice clipped and slightly... Angry. When she turned to look at him, he grit out that they had things to do, before he turned and walked away.

And still, even as he walked away, he could hear her continue to talk to the idiot standing with her.

And he could feel himself becoming increasingly more agitated.

"Zero! Wait up!" Yuuki finally called, but he ignored her. Why didn't she go back and talk to Nakayo? He seemed _such_ great company.

He wasn't aware that he had voiced that until Yuuki stepped in front of him, trying to get him to stop walking so she could talk to him properly. "You're really cute when you're jealous, though I have to say... This is definitely the most unsettled you've ever gotten."

"I don't get jealous." He scoffed. "And I don't see anything here to be jealous of."

She held up a finger, waving it back and forth. "Zero, Zero... I know you're lying, so I will refrain from bashing you over the head for that one." Sighing, she said, "you must know that you're the only one, Zero. My _favorite little man_." She punctuated her last words by ruffling his hair and he swatted her arms away irritably, brushing past her.

Of course, he would never admit to her the fact that his ego was sated every time she did the little things like that, or said the little things like that.

And perhaps he wasn't as unaccustomed to the licking flames of jealousy as he liked to believe. He was always around her and she was always around him, so naturally when they ran into other people...

But she was the only one who could make him feel that way.

And he relished the feel of her warm and trusting body against him as she threw herself onto his back, clamping her legs around his waist until he hooked his arms under them with a dramatic play of tortured sounds as she laughed close to his ear.

Because he was the only one who could make her feel like that; like she could laugh and have fun.

They were accustomed to that.

* * *


	11. adoration

**Adoration**

_( Zero & Yuuki )_

**prompt : **some of us aren't blind

Disclaimer: I do not own Zero, Yuuki, absolutely nothing of Vampire Knight. These words, however, are mine.

* * *

"So, since you have him on a leash and all... Why haven't you ever, you know... Gotten together with him?"

Yuuki blinked at her friends words, turning to face her with a mixture of confusion and surprise. "Uhh... Who are we talking about?"

The young woman raised her eyebrows and motioned her head backwards. Yuuki turned around slightly in her seat, but upon seeing who the girl was talking about, whipped back around. "What!?" She whisper-screamed. "What do you mean 'on a leash'? He barely listens to the headmaster, let alone me!"

"You must be kidding me! He adores you!"

Yuuki made panicky gestures with her hands, her brain not following the girls words for other concerns plaguing her. "Would you shut up! He's right behind us!"

She rolled her eyes in response. "He can't hear us. Look okay, I'm just telling you the truth. Some of us aren't blind, Yuuki."

"Evidently a _lie_."

"And you are being heard." Zero spoke up, his eyes blazing. Yuuki was unaffected by his heated glare, but the girl beside her was much more easily disturbed by it, having never been bestowed the infamous look.

"I, ah, ha ha..." She nervously stuttered, unsure of what to do.

Yuuki shook her head. "Stop eavesdropping, idiot!" She was riled enough by the girl beside her to be snappy.

"Reason number one why I _don't_ adore you."

"Likewise!"

The girl nearly died of relief when the bell rang. No more than ten words had been exchanged between the two and the tension was beyond normal. She needn't have gotten up though, because both had already stood and were walking away, backs to the other, unnecessarily fuming and irritated after only a moment.

Ha. A lie?

If anything, that just confirmed her thoughts.

* * *


	12. bite me!

**Bite Me!**

_( Zero x Yuuki )_

**prompt : **shopping

Disclaimer: I do not own Zero, Yuuki, absolutely nothing of Vampire Knight. These words, however, are mine.

* * *

"I don't know why you have to be so... touchy. You always make it sound like you never do this. But you do."

"There is a first time in regards to what you put me through today." Zero glared, his arms crossed over his chest. His icy countenance didn't intimidate her in the least; his scowl deepened.

"I know you love it." Yuuki winked back at him.

"I've never been given a custom-made t-shirt before. Now I know why."

"I was thinking of adding the line, 'or I'll bite you back!' underneath your angry face." She laughed.

"I think the picture of my angry face and the very, very bold words 'Bite Me!' are enough." He made a motion of his head off to the side that reminded her of a huff -- except Zero would never dignify anybody, not even her, with something so immature. "I'm throwing it out." He muttered.

"No you won't!" Seeing the look on his face that told her that was exactly what wouldn't happen, she smiled. "I'll probably find it stashed away in your closet somewhere, with all your most precious items, won't I?"

He merely walked ahead of her.

* * *


	13. things one simply has to deal with

**Things One Simply Has To Deal With**

_( Zero x Yuuki )_

**prompt : **ice cubes

Disclaimer: I do not own Zero, Yuuki, absolutely nothing of Vampire Knight. These words, however, are mine.

* * *

"This is all your own fault." Yuuki glared, holding an ice pack against Zero's bruised skin. Her 'patient' was glaring right back, if a little more heatedly, but she took no notice. She was so angry!

"Sorry, next time I'll let the rock crack your skull open." He snapped.

"You could have just hit it back with your stupid weapon! Or just moved me and yourself out of the way!"

"I didn't have it with me, you imbecile! And it was this close," he added, demonstrating with his fingers, "to hitting you, there was no time!"

"Don't call me an imbecile!" She shrieked, jabbing the sides of the ice cubes that were trying in vain to poke through the plastic covering it into his skin. He jumped at the anger-driven act, but immediately reacted by grabbing her wrist with one hand and trying to wrestle the pack away from her with the other. And, of course, the result was only to be expected -- these things only happened to them, after all.

Or, more specifically, to Zero.

The ice pack split and the ice cubes fell out onto his exposed skin. Unfortunately, the water that had formed from the melting ice joined it in an icy splash. Yuuki squealed and jumped up before anything could get onto her and watched as Zero struggled with the urge to cry out; he managed to force it back and the only thing giving away his discomfort was the rigidity of his body.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry!"

"No you're _not_." He choked out, breathing hard.

"But I am!" Yuuki retorted and to their dismay her eyes started to fill up with tears. Zero groaned and covered his eyes while she tried to repress the emotions, but that only made it worse. "Oh god, why did you do it!? Look what you've done!" She cried, the tears spilling over.

"I didn-- oh god." He moaned.

She let herself fall to the floor, not wanting to sit on the couch _he_ was sitting on. "Why did you do it? I feel horrible!"

"Go and murder the idiot that threw the rock then, just stop crying!"

"No!"

"Yuuki, please don't make me do it." He sounded like he would rather drown than come over to see her. That only served to make her cry harder.

"What's so wrong with me that you sound so repulsed at the thought of it!?"

"Nothing!" He replied, sounding a little panicked. She heard the telltale sounds of him moving up off the couch and his intake of breath as the water and ice cubes rushed down his sides and front when he stood straight, but then his footsteps echoed through the room until she felt a rush of air as he sat down in front of her. "I'm wet, just a warning. And cold." And he hugged her.

And she squirmed.

But she felt much better.

"You're such a hassle. I thought we were supposed to be taking care of the injured -- which is me, by the way, I know it's hard to tell."

"Shut up and I might take care of you after." She sniffed, feeling a little foolish, but she just felt so _bad_.

"I should've let the rock knock some sense into you."

He wouldn't have though.

"Thanks for throwing yourself at the rock." She giggled at the picture that brought to her mind. "And I _am_ sorry."

He just sighed.

* * *


	14. a different kind of fight

**A Different Kind of Fight**

_( Zero x Yuuki )_

**prompt : **hot n' cold

Disclaimer: I do not own Zero, Yuuki, absolutely nothing of Vampire Knight. These words, however, are mine.

* * *

_Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down_

_You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up_

_You don't really want to stay, no  
But you don't really want to go-o_

-- Katy Perry

* * *

She could really care less sometimes. Zero was an interesting person, some might say; complex. Yuuki knew better than that. He was no more complex than a crying baby -- there were only so many things he could want that would fix whatever bad mood he fell into.

She was tired of him and his continual hot and cold act. One minute he was fine and then the next, due to whatever she may have done 'wrong' this time, like get _too_ close to him, _too_ interested in what he was saying, he was a cement wall that she couldn't break through. Nevermind the fact that what he was doing in that effort to keep her 'safe' was harmful to her sanity! It was incredibly difficult to be best friends with the self-proclaimed 'imbecile' when he couldn't stick around for more than an hour, fearing he might be unintentionally influencing her in some way.

"He's about to lose her. Then he'll have nothing to worry about!" She huffed. Not that it was in any way the truth, but how much longer could she go on with him avoiding her like this? She'd already tried so much to make him see she needed him, wanted him around and he just refused to see it.

"Who's about to lose who?" A voice spoke cheerfully from beside her and she shrieked, caught off guard.

"Oh god... Chairman--" She gasped, a hand on her heaving chest.

"Father!" He pouted, tipping his glasses back up onto his nose as they slipped forward. "Why can't we get that right, my little daughter!" He gushed. Basically, he was being normal which she was surprised to find she enjoyed. Usually his constant barrage of the words 'father', 'daughter' and 'family' unnerved her, simply because she felt it would be an insult to her past to insinuate he was indeed her father when he wasn't.

"Sorry... father." It was just a little weird for her, she guessed. "What are you doing running around the hallways scaring people like that?"

"I would do no such thing!" He cried, sitting himself down beside her on the hallway floor. More weird... and then she had to wonder what she was even doing on the floor in the first place. Surely she could've been a little more creative than that. "I was looking for you, actually. Zero is bei--"

"I know exactly what he's being and I don't want to talk about him right now." She sighed.

"Ah, it's one of _those_ fights..."

"We don't have types of fights." She argued, blushing. Okay, they did. Maybe they could have a different kind of fight this time...

An idea struck her and she spun her body around to face the Chairman as a huge grin splashed itself onto her face. "FATHER," she exclaimed, putting a huge emphasis on the word, "you are such a genius!" She hugged him for just a moment before standing and dashing off, leaving the poor man there to wonder what on earth he'd said.

Still, if being a genius would elicit more of that from Yuuki, he was ready to do it. Smiling goofily, he stood and jogged back to his office with proverbial stars in his eyes.

* * *

If he wanted to be a stickler about being near her, she would let him be, she decided. Unfortunately, nothing ever seemed to work out for Yuuki where Zero was concerned.

"I'm tired of this little drama you're playing, okay? If you wanna call it quits, I'm gonna do it this time! Because I'm tired of never knowing!" Ha. Sounded convincing even to her!

So why was he smirking?

"Yeah, okay Yuuki."

The smirk was still on his face when he was walking away from her.

"WHAT!?"

* * *


	15. unattainable

**Unattainable**

_( Zero x Yuuki )_

**prompt : **future

Disclaimer: I do not own Zero, Yuuki, absolutely nothing of Vampire Knight. These words, however, are mine.

* * *

Sometimes when she was all alone, lost with her thoughts and the darkness of a lonely school dorm room, Yuuki couldn't help but think about everything; more often than not, her thoughts were ridiculous and dangerous, visions of the death and destruction that both Zero and Kaname could cause each other...

But every once in a while, she would wonder about the future and what it would hold for her.

Mostly, for her and for Zero.

She wondered if, after all the passion and trust they had shown for each other, they might reveal their true feelings. Maybe she could break him down enough to make him understand what she felt for him and just how strongly -- maybe he would allow her and himself to openly love one another.

But he wouldn't.

She would never be made love to by him and have his child, nor would she get to be on the receiving end of his overly protective and possessive nature, not out of willing affection anyway. She would never be able to cuddle up next to him on a couch and laugh over nothing with him, eating ice cream and chocolate like so many other normal couples.

He would never love her the way she wished he would and it hurt to know she loved him that much.

That future was unattainable.

* * *


	16. white, brown or black?

**White, Brown or Black...?**

_( Zero x Yuuki )_

**prompt : **bunnies

Disclaimer: I do not own Zero, Yuuki, absolutely nothing of Vampire Knight. These words, however, are mine.

* * *

He still hadn't figured it out yet, but he was damn sure he hated the word 'bunny' by now.

The moment he and Yuuki had walked into class that morning, Yuuki had been surrounded by all of her annoying little friends. They had been huddled together off and on during the moments the teachers weren't looking or when the teachers had left the class alone to work, but he'd caught the words white bunny, brown bunny and black bunny every now and then...

He was fairly certain no other connotations could be applied to 'bunny' other than that it was a small animal. The way Yuuki would blush and look his way made him curious though and kind of blew the one-connotation-word theory out the window.

So why did she keep looking back at_ him_!?

For once, those damn girls weren't looking at him scared either― they were wearing smug little smiles instead...

"Zero?" A voice spoke from beside him, tentative and concerned. He jumped, having fallen into a trance over the situation. He wasn't going to have to wait very long after all, he mused, as Yuuki was sitting beside him and leaning close to him in her effort to get his attention.

"Yuuki." He acknowledged. "So... Having a nice conversation over there?" He asked airily, acting like he didn't really care. He got the desired reaction, however, when she blushed and looked away from him.

"Uh, yeah... really nice." She agreed, fidgeting a little.

"What's all this talk of bunnies?" Beating around the bush could only entertain him for so long, after all; blunt was the way to go.

"What!?" She nearly shrieked, only at the last second remembering where they were. "I, uh... what?"

He smirked. "Come on now, you weren't that far away. What is so fascinating about these bunnies? I didn't know they made you blush so red."

"Well, uh... we weren't talking about bunnies as in... well..."

"Hm?"

"Well, the girls were asking me if I was a white, brown or black bunny." She explained, as if that would clear everything up and magically enlighten him.

"Okay. The colours stand for something?" He prompted, shifting closer to her when she glanced back at her group of friends. Ah, so he wasn't supposed to know? That little tidbit of imformation made it all the more alluring. He'd be damned if he didn't get it out of her.

"Yes..."

"And?"

"I can't tell you that!" She hissed.

"Why not―"

"Zero, Yuuki... how many times am I going to have to separate you two?" The teacher suddenly bellowed from the front of the class. It was true though; whenever they sat together, they succeeded in getting nothing done and distracting their classmates. As such, they were almost never allowed to sit beside one another in class. "I'm going to ask you to leave... you can take care of your business with each other outside and when you come back, _if_ you feel you even need to come back at all... I expect to see you on opposite sides of the room. Understood?"

Yuuki had gone completely white. "Yes." She squeaked meekly and grabbed Zero's arm, all but dragging him out of the room.

When they were out of sight of the classroom, she finally let his arm go and leaned against the wall. "He's such a jerk..." She muttered.

"Ah, well. Gives us more privacy!" He grinned in a rare moment of playfulness. She fixed him with a confused stare, wondering at his state of happiness.

"Are you okay...?"

"What does white mean?"

Blushing madly, she attempted to walk away, but he decided to trap her against the wall with his hands resting on the wall on either side of her head. "Come on, Yuuki. You'd think after all we'd been through," he reassured her, eyes dropping to the curve of her neck, "that you'd be a little more comforta―"

"White means kissing, hugging, nothing more than the normal." She let the words tumble out of her mouth, looking up at him innocently.

He arched an eyebrow. "And brown...?"

She sighed. "Everything except outright... sex..."

He chuckled. "I guess I don't have to ask what black means. But... what did you say?"

She grinned up at him. "Black of course!"

Caught off guard he sputtered and backed away from her as she pushed his arms out of her way. "What!?"

"B-L-A-C-K. Black. I'm just a dirty little girl, huh?" She laughed, winking at him. Served him right, she thought, backing her into a corner like that...

"You'd better be lying to me!"

* * *

**( AN. ) **_I was actually not going to write a note, but... I felt like I needed to let you know that I find Zero, in this chapter, to be hitting the OOC side of things. Maybe it's just me, maybe it's not, but I decided in the end to let this one slide into this collection. _

_Hopefully it's not so bad, though! Otherwise we can apply the AU verse to this chapter and pretend it never happened! And yes, this is based on something that exists in my life, so it's not some random free-for-all idea, haha. _

_Sorry for my massive hiatus, but I am back now for all my stories. I promise it won't be happening again anytime soon, because the hiatus only happened because I had an academic-driven semester and now all I have left are electives. :)_

_Til' next time!_

_-Bree_


End file.
